Eleven
by ItsWhatIWrite
Summary: Eleven had always been a special number for Rachel Berry.


_Just something random I wrote during class instead of taking notes. _

Eleven

Eleven had always been a special number for Rachel Berry.

On November 11, 1993 Rachel Barbra Berry unceremoniously came screaming into the world. The newborn's shrill lungs shook the young woman who had just given birth to her. It wasn't a planned pregnancy, nor was it a planned birth. Arriving eleven days early, she was a very healthy newborn, her fathers would later tell her she was just practicing for many more grand entrances.

The newborn was rushed from the delivery room by the medical staff who had been given strict instructions by her birth mother; she didn't want to see her. It would make giving her away that much harder, but the decision was best for everybody. Best for Rachel, her birth mother and her two adoptive fathers that were on their way to the hospital.

At age eleven, Rachel Berry met her mother.

"Blow out your candles my little star and make a wish." Ever since she was five her wish had been the same, and every year her wish never came true.

The doorbell rang and both James and Alan tore their eyes away from their daughter and shared a knowing look. Their daughter glanced back and forth between her parents, "I didn't know anybody else was coming. We didn't send out invites, Remember?" Rachel never had many friends, and after years of sending out invites to her parties and nobody showing up, she insisted this year it just be her and her daddies.

"Well let's just see who it is, shall we?" Alan left the kitchen to answer the front door.

"Hello, Rachel."

The now eleven year old looked up from one of the several song books she'd gotten for her birthday. "Hi," she sat up straight and looked between her fathers and the woman in her kitchen, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Rachel darling, this is Shelby," Alan introduced the woman to his daughter.

Rachel nodded, satisfied with the answer, "if you're a friend of daddy's then you can stay. You can have some cake if you'd like."

"Little star," James said. "Shelby is your mom."

Her wish finally came true.

When New Directions won nationals during her senior year of high school, Rachel Berry cried; not because they won but because she accomplished something with friends; _eleven _best friends.

Rachel, Puck, Finn, Artie, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mike all scrambled around Mr. Schuester as he accepted the trophy for them. Each tried to get a hand on it, just to make sure it was real.

On May 28, 2011, Rachel Berry was the eleventh person in line to receive her high school diploma.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry." _She had always imagined one day to be walking across the stage and hearing people yelling her name; but not at her high school graduation. One voice in particular could be heard over the rest, she shook Principal Figgins' hand and took her diploma, pausing long enough for the school photographer to take her picture. With on last glance out into the crowd, she grinned and waved to her fathers, her mother, her best friends and finally her eyes met Noah Puckerman's. He sent her his signature wink and mouthed the words _I love you._

At age 29, eleven years after graduating high school, she became the eleventh person in history to ever win an Emmy, a Grammy, a Tony, and an Oscar. "I just…Oh my God," she laughed, her voice trembling with emotion as she took the Tony Award from the presenter, who just _happened _to be Barbra Streisand. She turned completely towards the microphone, "Oh my god, did Barbra Streisand just hand me a Tony award?" She laughed nervously, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been practicing my acceptance speech for this very moment since I was old enough to write in complete sentences. Oh my God, first I have to thank my dad and daddy, James and Alan, who were _finally _able to marry in the state of Ohio. Noah, oh Noah I love you. Eli and Asa, oh I love my boys. You got to see mommy on T.V, so go to bed now, ok? This award though, it isn't just for me, it's for New Directions. It's for Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie and Mr. Schue." She held the heavy award up, "this is for you guys." She sobbed, "Oh there's so many other people I have to mention, Shelby, thank you for giving birth to me! My family, friends, fans, my agent and did I mention my husband? Oh Noah you're everything to me."

Eleven days later, at 11:11 PM on July 14th, Rachel Berry Puckerman gave birth to her first daughter, Maya Grace Puckerman.


End file.
